The Advanceshippers' Show
by Advanceforeverandafter
Summary: Oh yes! Its a live reality show where you question and dare your favorite characters and they've no choice but to accept whatever you throw at them and answer whatever you want to know about them!All possible only here at The Advanceshippers' Show, follow the show and find anything about your favorite characters and make them answer and do anything you want, all in here!
1. Chapter 1

**So I just woke up this fine day and felt like doing this, read it at your own risk though, cause its gonna get crazy!**

**Disclaimer: someone like me doesn't own Pokemon. **

* * *

**Advanceforeverandafter:** Welcome everyone! Welcome to The Advanceshippers' show!

_loud cheers erupt as the audience surrounding the live reality show's stage go wild._

**Advanceforeverandafter:** Oh yes I can feel your excitement boys and girls, because we all know what's coming up!

_yeahhhhhh!_

**Advanceforeverandafter : **Alright then, _I_ bring to you, live, right here, the world's most dynamic duo, that we all love!

_Suddenly two spot lights light up and focus on two people sitting in the center of the stage that was previously hidden in darkness. _

**Advanceforeverandafter:** I present to you ***drum roll***... Ash Ketchum and May Maple!

_crowd goes wilder_

**Ash: **What the hell! How did I get here? ***looks around* **May!? you're here too?!

**May: **Huh? Ash! Whats happening? Why does it look like we're in a reality show or something?

**Advanceforeverandafter:*clears throat* **Well hello there, my lovely Advancey couple! ***tries really hard not to go fangirly, cause she has a show to handle ***

**Ash: **Who the hell are you?

_Audience cheers loudly_

_Advance!_

_Advance!_

_Advance!_

**May: **Yeah and what is going on, how did we get here?

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Well I brought you here of course, as for how? _W__elllll_ that's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot.

**Ash**: I'm getting out of here, come on May.

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Sorry, you can't do that.

**Ash:** Why is that? ***tries to get up but suddenly chains that appear out of nowhere confine him to the chair***

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Because I say so.

**Ash:** What the hell?!

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Listen you're brought here for your fans..

**Ash: **Fans?!

**Advanceforeverandafter:** Yes, look around!

_Advance!_

_Advance!_

_Advance!_

**Ash and May:** Err...

**Advanceforeverandafter : **Confused? Well long story short, you guys have admirers all across the globe, that _you_ obviously don't know of. I cant blame you for being surprised, I mean of course I'd be too if I had people observing me without my knowledge.

**May:** That's creepy! ***shudders and moves closer to Ash***

**Ash: **So these 'Observers' how do they _observe_?

**Advanceforeverandafter:** Lets just say somethings are inexplicable. ***snickers***

**Ash: **Like how you made these chains appear ***fidgets***

**Advanceforeverandafter :** Exactly! ***snaps fingers and the chains disappear*** So as I was saying before, you're brought here for your admirers, resistance would be futile because I can do _anything_.

**Ash:** Anything?

**Advanceforeverandafter:** Yes anything. So yeah you'll be staying here as long as _we_, your fans want you to and on your part you'll be answering **(a)** my questions **(b)**the audience's questions and **(c)** will have to do whatever we ask you to do. On the plus side, on the audience's demand I can bring any of your friends here and they'll be asked to do the same as you. Got it?

**Ash:** I guess..

**May:** This doesn't seem really bad, I mean come to think of it we're on a show Ash!

**Ash:** But do we really have to..

**Advanceforeverandafter:** Does it look like you have a choice?

**Ash:** No...

**Advanceforeverandafter:** Then why don't we move on ***turns towards the audience and starts speaking authoritatively***I must inform you this is an Advanceshipping specific show, so any protest from opposing ships will not be taken in consideration, on the contrary it'll be completely ignored and as for opposing ship supporters I _repeat_, follow this show at your own risk, as some material may not be according to your liking. ***turns back towards the confused participants*** So let the games begin!

_Advance!_

_Advance!_

_Advance!_

**Advanceforeverandafter:** So my first question is for...

* * *

**That's it for now folks, I think it was pretty clear that It was an introductory chapter, but from the next chapter onwards things will really get underway. But from now on I'll be taking in reviews and you guys can partake by asking questions in the reviews. Let me know what; if you want Ash and May to do anything , also on requests I'll be adding any character that you want from the show, but note this, This story is Advanceshipping strictly so it wont go any other way, so might as well not suggest anything against it. Ill keep the rating 'T' but if things escalate I'll change it. As for the updates all depend on the popularity of the fic. Anyway if you guys have any other questions ask away by messaging me. Alright its me Advanceforeverandafter signing out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And I am back with another chapter! Thanks to those that are reading this. But I don't think I really made myself clear. You guys can put in YOUR questions in the reviews if you want and tell me what you want the characters to do as well, you guys can also demand from me to bring in more characters. Well then as for now, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

**Advanceforeverandafter :** So my first question is for...***drum roll* **The both of you! So how long have you both been hiding it?

**Ash**: Hiding what?

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Oh don't play dense with me Ash, you _know_ what I'm talking about?

**Ash:*appears blank***

**Advanceforeverandafter: *sighs and looks at May instead* **You go on then, you tell us?

**May: **Tell you what _exactly_?

**Advanceforeverandafter: *nearly burns a fuse but calms down quickly* **Well tell us how long have you been hiding your secret _relationship _OF COURSE!?

**Ash and May: **WHAT?!

**Advanceforeverandafter: **So are we really playing 'The lets pretend to be surprised and it'll all go away game' now?

**Ash and May:*blushing***

**Ash: **No you've got it all wrong..we.. I mean May and I are just friends.

**May:** Yeah we're nothing more than best friends..

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Do I detect a lie in here? ***arches eyebrow***

**May: *turn's beet red* **We're not lying, we _are_ just friends ***looks disappointed for some reason***

**Advanceforeverandafter:** Hmm...well it was worth the shot to throw it at you guys like that, I mean we just _loved_ seeing you guys blush uncontrollably, didn't we guys!? ***turns towards audience***

_YEAHHHHH!_

_Wolf whistles!_

_Advanceshipping forever!_

**Ash: **Weird.

**Advanceforeverandafter: *a buzzer goes off* **Wait, wait now before we go any further, it looks like we've got a question from the audience! **turns towards audience*** Hey there! ***waves at Guest***

**Guest:** ***waves back***

**Advanceforeverandafter: **So I assume you just have a question for our lovely Ash and May?

**Guest: *nods***

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Ask away then!

**Guest:** Ash, what would you do if May cried?

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Nice question! Go ahead Ash, answer it.

**Ash: **I'll console her of course, like I always do.

**Advanceforeverandafter: **_And?_

**Ash:** And what?

**Advanceforeverandafter: **And it looks like you've got something more to say, but aren't saying it.

**Ash:** And well ***becomes uncomfortable*** it depends on why she's crying.

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Like what?

**Ash: **Like if someone else made her cry I'll make them pay. ***clenches fist***

_ooooohhhh_

**May: **Aww Ash! That's so sweet! ***blushes***

**Advanceforeverandafter: **So Ash you're actually indicating that you'll beat people up for her ***smirks* **protective aren't we?

**May:*blushes* **Ash's always been like that, always standing up for his friends you know, Its one of his many good traits.

**Ash:**Thanks May. ***blushes***

**May:** ***Smiles***

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Aww, YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE! ***nearly pulls her hair out but regains composure before that*** okay now before any of us gets carried away let's get back to Guest who has one more question for us.

**Guest: **May, do you adore***cough***love***cough***Ash? Be honest!

_Ooohhhh_

**May: **Why would you ask me that ** *get's frantic* **we just told you we're nothing more than just friends!

**Advanceforeverandafter: **May I think that hardly has anything to do with being friends or not, I mean you can be friends and have feelings too, _secret feelings._

**May: **I don't know what your talking about** *twiddles pointer fingers* **

**Advanceforeverandafter: **_Rrrightt. _Are there anymore questions Guest?

**Guest: *Shakes head***

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Well then thanks for your participation and we can't wait for more questions from you.

**Ash: **So if we're done now, can we leave?

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Are you kidding me! We've just begun!

**Ash: **Oh brother** *rolls eyes* **I don't even understand this!

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Trust me its better that you don't. Anyway I'm not too fond of the current setting so lets change things a little bit.

**Ash:** What do you mean by that?

**Advanceforeverandafter: **May go sit in Ash's lap.

**Ash and May: **WHAT!?

_Do it_

_Do it_

_Do it_

**Advanceforeverandafter: **Do it or else...

* * *

**Well that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it, and if you want more, then feedback would do wonders. And as mentioned before in order to partake, review what you want and you'll be a part of the show! Its me Advanceforeverandafter ****signing out!**


End file.
